Lost Inhibitions
by noahpuckedrach
Summary: Rachel Berry known to the millions as international singer Estrella has decided that she'd like to have a normal school year, unaware of her move is her new neighbour. Will their ages set them apart or tempt them too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Inhibitions **

**As some may know, I'm new and this is my second fanfiction. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but with both stories on the go, I'll probably post every few days or so :)**

**hettigrace**

…... 

**Chapter 1**

"Noah, come here for a second son" Called upstairs to her twenty year old.

"What!" He yelled thumping his way down the stairs.

"We have a new neighbour I bumped into her this morning"

"No, you watched until she came out of her house so that you could 'bump' into her" He replied sarcastically.

"Noah Eli Puckerman, I would do no such thing" He gave his mum a look of _are-you-joking_ which she replied with, "Okay so I may have done that but she looks lovely"

"No ma! Don't try and set me up, I told you I didn't have enough time for that with university, back in **New York! **Are you forgetting this? I'm only here for the summer then I need to be back for studies"

"I know, but she's new and she was so very polite and pretty and Jewish…"

"Jewish mum, really"

"I was trying to be subtle by listing it so you wouldn't notice"

"Try a longer list next time"

"Any Noah, I was trying to say, that I told her that you would go and help her and her father with putting furniture together" She said, smirking at the look of annoyance on his face. "It will get you out of the house, Noah"

"It's a holiday mum, I'm not meant to be doing anything" He deadpanned.

"Just go help her Noah" She said seriously.

After his long ass shower, he decided that it was about time that he showed his face at their neighbour's house. Sauntering over to the house next door he rang the bell, waiting on this pretty girl his mum was on about. Never in a million years did he think that this girl would open the door.

….

Trying to settle down was always hard for Rachel Berry and her two fathers, it didn't really help that she was an international superstar either. Finding Lima, Ohio had just been lucky, her daddy being offered the hospital chief job earlier this year when they were deciding to move again. She knew her dad wasn't happy that they were moving again but Rachel had demanded a normal high school experience and with the job there, they decided that this was the right time for her to take a break.

"Daddy, is there anything else that you need me to get from the car?"

"Pumpkin, I think I've left the last box of books in the boot, if you wouldn't mind" He smiled at her from where he was unpacking.

"Okay"

The house they had bought was gorgeous, a two-story house, picket fence, huge garden for Jasper, her Labrador, and as her dad had said 'a wonderful area in the basement where we can hold a fabulous party'. Rolling her eyes, she missed the women next door rushing out to greet her. Only realising she was there when returning with the box.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry Mrs…"

"Puckerman"

"Puckerman, you must think I was being rude, I apologise"

"Oh no worries dear, I was just pottering about in the garden and noticed I had new neighbours, imagine that!"

Rachel knew all the tricks in the book, Mrs. Puckerman was just being a nosy neighbour, not to mention she could see her pjs sticking out from under her coat. However, she wasn't going to be impolite to her just because she was interested in her and her family.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, what's your name dear?" This took Rachel by surprise, even though she wasn't done up like she normally would be, she had assumed the women would know who she was. She smiled knowing that this would be an opportunity to hide her 'famous' identity and start a new with Mrs. Puckerman.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Rachel Berry Mrs. Puckerman"

"Call me Bina, dear"

"Bina, sorry"

"Anyway, are you moving in fine, I could send my eldest over to help you out, he used to help me with lots round the house"

"Well, that would be lovely but I think…"

"Rachy, where have you gotten to?" Her daddy called, coming out the house to check on her.

"Sorry, daddy I was just talking to Bina, our new neighbour."

"Hello, I'm Hiram Berry, it's very nice to meet you Bina"

"Same goes for you" Smiling politely toward the man. "I was just saying to your daughter that my son would be happy to help if you need anything put together"

"Well, that would be lovely, send him right over once he's got a minute" Rolling her eyes at her father, she announced that she was going to put the box inside and she would see them later.

Half an hour later, her daddy came in exclaiming to his husband that their next door neighbour was such a delight and that her son would be over later to help put some of the furniture together. Once again rolling her eyes, she announced that if she was needed she would be unpacking in her room.

"Rachel" Her dad yelled from somewhere within the house, "Could you get the door dear, your father and I are busy right now" Assuming that it was just the mover's with the other van, she whipped the door open.

The guy in front of her was certainly not a mover, by no means at all. He was tall, muscular and oh so very hot. As in hot that she should be fanning herself down right now. His intense hazel-green eyes shone at her with confusion before realisation clicked and his mouth dropped open in shock.

….

"Uhh hi, eh I think, I, maybe" Puck get a grip man, Nesikha international superstar is standing right in front of you, get a grip man, cool down.

"So yeah, Hi, I'm Puck, my mum sent me over she said you guys are needing help with stuff"

Blushing hard she replied, "Yeah, I'm Rachel…"

"Wait so you're not Nesikha?" Taken aback Rachel didn't know how to respond. On one hand she knew people would figure it out straight away but on the other she wanted people to treat her like a normal seventeen year old.

"Well, yes, but can we not discuss this right now, on my porch, please"

"Oh yeah sure, totally cool" Man Puck calm it!

"So yeah, I need you to put some things in my rooms together, I'm assuming you brought a screwdriver round yeah, anyway we can talk in there." Smiling at him before turning towards the staircase, "Oh and one last thing, don't treat me like a singer please"

"Yeah, sure you're totally not the hot and amazingly talented Nesikha that rules the iTunes charts daily" Giggling at Puck she led him up into her room.

"So, what needs to be done Rachel?"

"Oh well, if you wouldn't mind could you put my desk together, it's new and I am totally not one for DIY"

"Yeah, sure that's fine, I'll just do that now"

"Okay, thanks" She said beaming at him.

An hour later after finishing most of her unpacking and seeing that Puck was just finishing up, she decided that she would get them something to eat and drink. As she re-entered her room, she saw the way his muscles rippled through his white undershirt that he wore.

Oh wow, is it hot in here, I must open a window, now. "It's awful warm Puck, I'll just open this window"

"Yeah, cool"

Realising that they were now going to sit in an akward silence, Rachel decided that she would ask him about himself, well… all she wanted to really know is what age he was and if he had a girlfriend but other questions wouldn't hurt either.

"So…is Puck really your name?"

"Oh, no, it's just a nickname, real names Noah" He smiled at her.

"A I see, that's a really nice name" Seriously Rachel, nice name, try not to be lame please, I mean even though your famous you could be at least a little cool.

"Eh yeah, cool" He laughed, "So you are Nesikha then? What brings you to this small town?"

"Yeah, I just wanted a normal high school experience"

"You're in high school, I thought you were older" He shrugged, damn it, I could have had a shot there.

"Well, I am older, I'm a senior!" She exclaimed. "I'll probably be in the same classes as you"

Laughing Puck replied, "Don't think so darlin' I'm a sophomore at NYU"

"Oh" She squeaked, guess there goes a shot with my hot neighbour.

….

Later at night when Noah had taken a long shower to sooth his muscles of working all day, he decided that eleven was an acceptable time to sleep. Moving some of the shit covering his bed he turned his light off and launched himself onto his pillows. Closing his eyes he started drifting asleep.

"Noaaahh" Someone moaned. What the hell. Puck shot up in his bed wondering where the noise was coming from, hearing it again he noticed it must have been coming from his open window.

Crossing his room he looked down to see if any of his conquests were at the bottom, nada. About to ignore it, he glanced up and quickly caught the sight of something that seriously shocked and turned him on.

Through the open window, Rachel, international superstar, sprawled out on her bed with her hand in between her legs, head thrashing on her bed, panting and moaning his name. Well shit, she's even hotter now. Watching as she pleasured herself, he slipped his hand into his own underwear trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Wouldn't her father's hear her, oh wait she mentioned something about sound proof walls. I wonder if they would hear me climbing the tree into her room.

"Noah, oh god, please, please" This was getting seriously hot for him now, he was going to have another shower after this.

"Yes, yes, yes" She chanted as she reached her orgasm, quickly tidying herself up, she sat up in her bed. Moving around her room to gather new pyjamas and to close her window. Not moving quickly enough though, she gasped when she saw Noah standing at his window with a guilty look on his face. Turning bright red, she grimaced at him before closing her blind, switching her light off.

Well, this would be interesting tomorrow, dinner with the Berry's and Puckerman's and two overly horny young adults in lust with each other.

**Please do review and let me know if there are any mistakes, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise, my internet has been down. Made two changes to the story, Puck's mother is now called Bina (It's weird I know, but it's a name in my family) and Rachel's stage name has changed to Estrella, which is Spanish for star. Anyway, Happy Hogmanay to all the Scottish folk and A Happy New Year to everyone else!**

**hettigrace**

…**...**

When he woke up in the morning Puck swore that seeing Rachel last night was all just a dream, quickly coming to his senses he realised that it wasn't and that this could turn out either bad or great for the two of them.

Laying there in his bed, he had time to think over what had happened. Rachel was hot for him and there was no doubt in his mind that he was hot for her too. I mean he shouldn't even be thinking about trying to get it on with his neighbour/ international superstar hottie but he just couldn't help himself, it wasn't as if there was a large age gap either, well she was practically the same age as his sister so that wasn't any good.

"No!" Screamed my little brother and sister as they thumped at my bedroom door. Getting up he quickly looked out his window checking to see if he could see Rachel, nada.

"What!" He yelled back, as he shoved a pair of jeans over his legs.

"Mum wants you to go help out" Said Aaron, my eleven year old brother. Opening the door, he saw that Aaron had started to walk back to his room, whilst his sister stood there with an annoyed look on her face.

"What is he on about now?" He asked his sixteen year old sister, Gabriella.

"Well mum wants the two of us to help tidy up cause she says we've got really exciting neighbours coming round for dinner tonight. Totally not believing her though No, I mean if she's trying to trick us with Rabbi again, I may just lock myself in my room and never come out"

"Hope so" Puck grumbled under his breath, Gabriella glaring at him, "Don't be so over dramatic Reilla, I must admit that you will get excited when you see who the new neighbour is." He said smirking.

"Oh, is he cute!" She said with excitement.

"If he was a he, I wouldn't tell you anyway, what have I said to you 'bout boys eh?"

"Not to look, think or imagine having a boyfriend before the age of twenty-five unless I still want to be alive." She deadpanned.

"Exactly, it's only for your own good" Rolling her eyes at him, she headed for the stairs calling back to put a shirt on cause mum wanted him to help now.

…

Waking up to her father kissing her forehead, Rachel stirred from her dream of Noah and herself.

"Star, time to wake up, we are going shopping before heading to the Puckerman's tonight, are you coming with us?"

"No thanks daddy, I think I'll just stay and sort out what has to be done in the den and guest room" She smiled up at him.

"Okay, that's fine" He replied, "Why don't you come down stairs now anyway and have breakfast with us?"

Nodding, Rachel followed her daddy down to the kitchen.

"Morning dad" She smiled tiredly at him, smiling back he held up the coffee silently asking if she wanted some.

"No thanks, I'm just going to have some fruit"

"Okay," He smiled, "Are you coming with your daddy and I?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here if that's alright"

"That's fine"

Sitting with her fathers at the breakfast table in silence was always comfortable for Rachel, it was a time where she would think but enjoy the company of her dad's. A time that wasn't full of screaming fans, tour dates or magazine shots.

"So how was your time with Bina's son yesterday?" Her daddy asked, "He was quite dishy!"

Blushing crimson, she replied. "Daddy, a bit inappropriate, and it's Puck. He was lovely, shocked at first that I was who I was but got over it and helped" She smiled shyly.

"Well, he certainly was hot!"

"DAD!" Rachel squealed.

…

"They'll be here any minute now guys, I hope your all dressed and ready" Bina yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mum Aaron and I are ready, No's still to come down."

The door bell ringing cut their conversation off, looking toward the door Bina set her oven gloves down and told her children to stay where they were whilst she went to the door.

"Bina!" Rachel's dad exclaimed.

"Hiram, welcome" She said, as they all shuffled into the hall.

"Reilla dear, would you and Aaron come and say hello and take the visitors coats please" She called.

Moving away from where they had been lounging against the kitchen countertop, the two children made their way to the front of their house.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Gabriella, once she saw who was at the door.

"Estrella , you're Estrella !" Aaron said, his mouth falling open like a cartoon character.

"Who?" Asked Bina, a puzzled look came across her face while everyone else looked toward her in astonishment.

"Mum, don't be dumb. You know the international singing sensation."

"Nope, but anyway let's eat!" Everyone stood shocked at Bine, but then started to comply to her request following her through to the dining room. Getting comfortable at the table, Rachel and Gabriella started talking about school and what it would be like for Rachel, meanwhile, Hiram and Lewis talked with Aaron about his school life.

Walking down the stairs to greet his guests, Puck began to panic at the thought of seeing Rachel again. Seeing his mother in the kitchen he threw her a small smile whilst he headed toward the table.

"Hi, Mr. and Mr. Berry" Puck smiled towards them, holding out his hand.

"Hello Puck" Rachel's dad replied.

Turning to his seat at the table, he noticed that Rachel had taken it. Trying not to be rude, he smiled politely at her.

"Hi" Noah said softly, giving her brother a strange look from across the table, she noticed Rachel's crimson blush and gave them a suspicious glance.

"Hello, Noah" She smiled at him.

"Noah, you're to sit at the top of the table beside your sister and Rachel" Bina smiled at him.

Taking his seat he knew that this was going to be one hell of a dinner.

...

**Cutting it short as I really have to study! Any mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out. **

**Please leave me a review, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Should have been updating sooner but I have exam's coming up so I'll try my best to update again soon.**

**So I originally had Nesikha, which means Princess in Hebrew, however someone pointed out that it's a bit strange so I've changed it to Estrella which is star in Spanish. Anyway, hope I don't disappoint. **

**Hettigrace**

…

Sitting at the top of the table meant that he could overhear all conversations at the table, tapping in and out of the table's conversations until he found one that suited him. His mother and Rachel's fathers were talking about the local Synagogue and where the best places to shop were in town. Heck no was he going to join that conversation. Listening to Rachel and Riella he noticed that they were still talking about school, about some of the classes they may have together, his sister was a genius to say the least. Looking over at Aaron he noticed that the squirt was just sitting staring at Rachel, throwing a bit of broccoli at him to grab his attention he then glared at him in warning.

Noticing that Rachel had stopped talking and Riella and Aaron were in an in-depth conversation, he lightly kicked her leg under the table. Looking up startled at him she glowered at him.

"You 'kay?" He said smiling. Nodding she turned back to her food, ignoring him.

Finding it weird that Rachel was obviously upset or annoyed with him about something he set out to try and get her attention. Noticing that her legs were crossed he first tried to nudge at them till they fell apart with his own.

"Ah" He squealed, Rachel just kicked him in the shin. Everyone at the table turned toward him, giving him a strange look.

"Eh, sorry, I just, em," He stuttered, looking to Rachel who was trying not to laugh.

"He just hit his knee on the bottom of the table, right Noah?" She said to them, covering her ass.

"Yip, that's all, no need to stop talking" He grinned. Everyone then returned to their conversations and food, including Rachel who went back to trying to ignore him. So kicking her didn't work, he was going to up his tactics.

Pressing a foot lightly over hers, Noah crossed his leg under the table and let his foot rest on her knee. Now knowing what was coming he anticipated her leg going to kick him, instead he stopped it with his foot. Rachel turned toward him abruptly and glared.

"What" She snapped under her breath. Having a look around the table, making sure no one was paying any attention to them.

"I was trying to get your attention, Rachel," He whispered "Why are you ignoring me? I mean after last night and…"

"Shut up Noah" She said with such fierceness that it in turn both scared and turned him on. "I am never talking to you again or about that subject, thank you"

"Fine then" He huffed. He was not going to give up on her, looking at everyone else he decided that they were totally in-depth with their conversations that he could try something a little more risky no matter Rachel's protests.

Dropping his napkin he got off his chair to see where it was also scoping out where Rachel was under the table. Call him a pervert, but he just couldn't get enough of this girl.

Sitting back up he smiled at his mum, who had noticed that he was mucking around at the table. Seemingly buying his act she went back to her meal.

Reaching under the table he felt for Rachel's leg. Feeling the edge of her short skirt under his fingertips, he gently let his hand settle half on her thigh and her skirt.

Looking up at him Rachel threw a glare his way, shaking her leg as to want him to move his hand. However this just gave him the chance to place his hand further up her thigh nearing her panties, he slyly looked towards Rachel, noticing that she was just sitting concentrating on her plate a little too much with a slightly dazed expression. He decided he would risk it even more, if she wasn't going to pay attention to him then she would now.

Moving his hand he felt the material of her pants, sliding across he gently pressed down and rub giving a little more pressure each time he did so. The coughing startled him, whipping his hand away he notices that not only was Rachel having a coughing fit, but by the looks of it she was chocking too.

Scraping his chair back he moved to hit Rachel's back a little trying to help her, when this didn't work he moved to perform the hindlick manoeuvre, helping Rachel whilst everyone else sat in shock. Slowly Rachel recovered and croaked out that she would like a glass of water. Helping her stand he walked her to the kitchen saying that she would be fine, and for them to carry on.

Taking small sips of water Rachel's colour then returned to her normal tan instead of her then red complexion.

"That was your fault you know" She said to him.

"Well, it wasn't as if you were doing anything to stop me was it?" He replied. Feeling sorry for what he had caused, he turned towards her catching her eye.

"I am sorry"

"Well, if I had died then what would have happened to my magic music Noah" She said like a child who had just been scorned.

"Are you series?" He blanched, "You would have been fine, even if I had carried on" He said smugly.

"Don't say that, for one that was highly inappropriate at a dinner table, and even though we seem to have this lust towards each other I highly think it's responsible of me to have any sort of relationship with a college student. I mean I'm a role model for young girls Noah, I can be seen, let alone have anything, with some like you..."

"Like me, what do you…"

"I mean, someone that is my neighbour, that's three years older, that's my soon-to-be friends brother, I mean it's not right…"

Getting fed up with her rambling, Noah cut her off with a kiss. Kissing her was magical, after the shock, Rachel began kissing him back. Their hands winding round each other as their kiss became more lust driven.

"I was just coming through to see what was taking so long…"

Gasping at the sight of her new neighbour and brother, Gabriella just stood shocked as they tore apart from each other and looked towards her guilty.

…

**Well, as per any mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out. I hope you are enjoying the story line. **

**Please remember to review, it's a great help. Thanks. **


End file.
